communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:HassaDeTempla/Vom Code-Wäscher zum Wikianär
Hallo zusammen, ich bin der Johannes und habe in den letzten Wochen ein Praktikum bei Wikia absolviert, in dem ich sehr viel gelernt und das ich sehr genossen habe. In diesem Blog-Eintrag möchte ich euch darüber berichten. Was mache ich hier eigentlich... Im Rahmen meines Praktikums hatte ich die Möglichkeit, ein wenig in Wikia hereinzuschnuppern und mir anzuschauen, wie die Arbeit der Mitarbeiter „hinter den Kulissen“ so aussieht. Der Schwerpunkt lag dabei im Bereich „Community Development“ – also der Unterstützung bestehender und der Aufbau neuer Communities. Da ich Wikia bisher nur als reiner Leser kannte, anfangs eine ganz schöne Hürde. Aller Anfang ist schwer... Die erste Amtshandlung war das Anlegen eines Übungswikis (kann ich nur jedem Wikia-User empfehlen!). Glücklicherweise war mein Betreuer Micha (u.a. der Leiter des Lifestyle-Hubs per Skype-Gespräch mit mir verbunden und konnte mir so leichter als über den reinen Textweg Anweisungen geben. Die Arbeit sah anfangs leicht aus, nahm allerdings an Komplexität zu, als verschiedene Link-Arten (Interwiki-Links, Weblinks, ...) und der ganze Wiki-Code hinzukamen. Doch mit ein bisschen Übung stellte sich auch hier bald Routine ein und ich konnte diese und andere Befehle (wie jeder gute Wikianer) schnell auswendig. Mein erstes richtiges Wiki Das Arbeiten mit Wikis zu lernen ist Learning-By-Doing und so durfte ich noch am ersten Tag ein erstes "offizielles" Wiki erstellen: Das Simulator-Wiki. Als Tipp hat mir Micha geraten andere Wikis und deren Quelltext, wie z.B. den des Jagged Alliance Wikis anzusehen, doch die Code-Flut hat mich anfangs schon ein wenig überwältigt und ich nahm sie in etwa so wahr: center Trotzdem ließ ich mich nicht entmutigen... Im sogenannten Wiki-Komplettprogramm wurden mir dann auch von Micha innerhalb der ersten Woche alle Basics beigebracht, von denen ich euch hier nur die Wichtigsten nennen möchte: *Das Arbeiten mit dem ThemeDesigner (Logo, Favicon, Hintergrundbild etc.) *Das Erstellen einer ansprechenden Hauptseite (Gallery-Slider etc.) *Das Kategoriensystem *Die Navigationsleiste *Abarbeiten von Wartungslisten *und vieles vieles mehr :) Weiter geht's Da ich alle Themenbereiche von Wikia (Videospiele, Entertainment und Lifestyle) kennenlernen sollte, durfte ich in der zweiten Woche Claudia (Leiterin des Entertainment-Hubs) aushelfen, denn sie benötigte Hilfe bei der Moviepedia, der neu gestarteten Film-Enzyklopädie auf Wikia. Das Einpflegen von Informationen zu neu anlaufenden Filmen hat mir Spaß gemacht, denn man kann in die Welt des Films eintauchen und nebenbei muss man ja auch Trailer schauen... aus rein professionellen Gründen natürlich und auf keinen Fall zum Spaß ;). center|link=w:c:de.moviepedia [[w:c:de.moviepedia:Der_Gro%C3%9Fe_Gatsby|'Hier']] gleich mal ein Geheimtipp. InuYasha im TV Pünktlich zum Start von InuYasha auf Viva, musste natürlich das entsprechende InuYasha Wiki herausgeputzt werden. Wie ich es gelernt hatte, habe ich so u.a. sämtliche Charakter-Informationen Korrektur gelesen und alles schön kategorisiert. Und tatsächlich haben viele User das Wiki besucht, was man u.a. auch an der Klickzahl des kultigen Titelvideos sehen kann. center|link=w:c:de.inuyasha D.Gray-Man und Selbstständigkeit right|150px|link=w:c:de.dgrayman Die nächste Aufgabe war das Entrümpeln und Strukturieren des D.Gray-Man Wikis. D.Gray-Man ist ein hierzulande eher unbekannter Manga/Anime doch das Setting im London eines alternativen 19. Jahrhunderts und die Geschichte rund um den Exorzisten Allen Walker und seinen Geheimbund haben sich als unverbraucht erfrischend herausgestellt. Jedenfalls war D.Gray-Man das erste Wiki, an dem ich ganz alleine arbeiten durfte (wobei Fragen an meinen Betreuer natürlich jederzeit erlaubt und erwünscht waren) und es hat sich tatsächlich bereits so etwas wie Routine eingestellt, wodurch ich viel schneller und effektiver arbeiten konnte. Köln, here I come Gegen Ende meines Praktikums war es endlich soweit. Ich durfte für eine Woche das Wikia-Team in Köln besuchen und mit im Büro arbeiten. Ich kannte zwar schon alle aus etlichen Video-Konferenzen, doch alle live und in besserer Auflösung zu sehen war natürlich viel toller. Wikia-Deutschland-Chef Tim, Johannes (Leiter des Videospiele-Hubs), Claudia und natürlich mein Betreuer Micha haben mich sofort integriert und waren immer sehr lieb und hilfsbereit. Die Arbeitsatmosphäre war sehr angenehm, locker und selbst ich als Praktikant durfte mich jederzeit konstruktiv einbringen und wurde ernst genommen. Die Arbeitswoche war sehr produktiv und ich habe beim Lord of Ultima Wiki ausgeholfen und das SpongeBob Wiki generalüberholt. left|200px|link=w:c:de.spongebob Leider verging die Woche wie im Flug und ich musste schließlich die Heimreise antreten. Abschließendes Ich bin sehr froh das Praktikum bei Wikia gemacht zu haben. Ich habe sehr liebe Menschen kennengelernt und ein sehr kommunikatives und schnell reagierendes Unternehmen erlebt. Ich habe in den acht Wochen viel gelernt und mit dem Vertrauen, das bereits in meine Arbeit gelegt wurde, selbstständig arbeiten dürfen. Ich möchte die Zeit nicht missen und würde das Praktikum jederzeit wieder machen. Solltet ihr auch Interesse haben, dann nutzt am besten direkt das Kontaktformular. Liebe Grüße, Euer Johannes P.S.: Übrigens kann ich nun die Code-Flut, die manche Wikis aufweisen, interpretieren ;) center Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News